The Story of Monsieur Goupil
by Little Bones
Summary: <html><head></head>When strangers arrive in Los Angeles looking for a man, Diego feels bad, and must relate one of his memories to his relatives and friends. Above all, when Don Esteban warns him after having received a message from Marcos. But these strangers are not the only ones seeking this man. Chapter 2 updated with Diego's perspective.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Monsieur Goupil

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival

It was already two days since Ricardo had played a prank on Diego. Two days during which he became, with his friend, the center of interest of the pueblo... Not to say the laughing stock... At least, it was his point of view. The promise he made afterward not to make any other jokes, vanished. Swept away the day before when he crossed paths with Monastario. This latter thanked him for the muddy bath which helped him recover a radiant complexion.

The day had been tedious. The idea to discover the real identity of the Fox didn't leave him, but no one in the pueblo seemed to know who was hiding behind the mask. And, like in other pueblos he went through, for Los Angeles citizens Zorro disappeared during an assault against the encampment of the bandit named El Lobo. He then helped the military to find people restrained as hostages, as he heard before.

Ricardo was going to the tavern when he saw them arriving. They made a beautiful couple and quite a pair. Doña Salena had a strong temper and Don Diego was very patient no doubt about this, according to Ricardo's standards. The young couple noticed Ricardo and went to salute him.

"Buenas tardes," Diego said.

"Buenas tardes," Ricardo repeated, kissing Doña Salena's hand. "I didn't think seeing you here so late."

"Don Esteban and Capitán Toledano were wishing to see me. Moreover, my dear wife had a last bit of shopping to do," Diego explained as he turned his back to the plaza, while Salena was going close to a market stall of fabrics, still opened.

A stagecoach stopped and four passengers went out.

"Do you believe that Monsieur Goupil will be there?" a loud voice asked.

"Please, remind me what is the Spanish word for fox?" a female voice said as an answer.

"Zorro," the man asserted.

"And what was the old name of foxes in France in the past?" the young woman asked while their travelling companions went to the inn.

"I don't know," the man admitted while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was a goupil," the woman asserted by smiling.

Diego tensed while hearing the beginning of the talk. He knew those voices. His friend saw him turning pale.

"You alright?" Ricardo asked.

"Sorry... You were saying?"

"You don't seem to feel good... You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes. I was elsewhere."

"You're white as a sheet, you should go and see the doctor," Ricardo said by noticing the two strangers.

Was it their presence which was making Diego so nervous and worried? Diego put his hand on his forehead and loosened his shirt collar.

"I really have to go," he whispered while going heavily toward Avila's office.

Ricardo turned again to the couple and looked around him. He noticed Doña Salena coming back with a nice fabric.

"Señor Del Amo, have you seen my husband?" she asked.

"For pity's sake, don't be so... rigid. Call me Ricardo, por favor... Furthermore, your husband just went to the doctor. He suddenly felt bad."

Salena frowned in disbelief.

"However, I had the feeling that the presence of this couple was responsible for it... Do you know them?" he tried by indicating them with a nod.

Salena turned toward them. The señora was charming and a little older than she. The man at her side was tall and owned a strong build which inspired fear and danger. The couple was close to the tavern, facing Zorro's amnesty poster.

"No, I don't know them," she said. "Now, excuse me, I will go and join Diego."

Coincidence or not, the young woman turned toward them at that precise time. Ricardo smiled and saluted her with a nod. She lifted an eyebrow, puzzled. It was well the first Spanish man to salute her like that. While Salena went away, Ricardo made a first step but finally stopped as soon as he saw the man putting his hand on his sheath. Del Amo turned round and ran to Salena who was nearly in front of the doctor's office.

The strangers went then in the tavern. This sort of place was favorable for gossips and other rumors. Maybe they would manage to learn more about this Zorro...

From the main room of the doctor's office, Diego observed the two persons by the window as he waited for Señor Avila. Were they Laetitia and Aldric? He heard a door opening and turned round.

"Doctor Avila," he saluted.

"Don Diego, how are you doing?"

"My right shoulder hurts me a little, consequence to Ricardo's idiocy and I have to admit that I'm feeling also a bit... nauseous. Nothing abnormal in itself, I think?"

"Let me be the judge about it," the doctor smiled, taking him in another room to take care of him in better conditions.

For that reason, Diego didn't see the couple going to the tavern after having looked at Ricardo and above all Salena which was just leaving Señor Del Amo.

Some minutes later, the doctor and Diego heard the door opening and closing twice.

"You have some visitors, it seems," Diego said by raising and turning his head toward the doctor who was behind him.

"I will see to them after... All seems to be fine for you. Your shoulder is well mobile and the cicatrization is going well. There is nothing unusual. However, avoid any hard labor," Avila joked.

"If nobody obliges me, I don't see any inconveniences. Moreover that they are very messy," Diego added by smiling.

"Monastario played a very dirty trick on you."

"The guiltier is my friend. Ricardo Del Amo. It was him who got the brilliant idea to start talking about jokes with Señor Monastario. What is more, are not you the one who confirmed Capitán Toledano's death? How did they convince you?"

"Monastario strongly insisted. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I owe you this... He threaten to let little Diego in my office for a whole day."

"And it made you weaken? Diego is an angel yet."

"A little devil disguised as an angel, yes. He doesn't stay calm when he is not home. His mother came, sometime ago. He didn't stop running everywhere and touched every tool when I was taking care of Doña Isabella. It needed the intervention of his mother to moderate him somehow. At that juncture, you quickly came in my office, dressed in black, and that stopped him straight... Do you remember?"

"Ah! Yes... I even wondered what happened to find your office all topsy turvy... It was little Diego?"

"Yes... You understand, I hope, why I accepted Monastario's deal... He didn't leave me any choice, the devil one."

"As for the participation of Capitán Toledano and Don Esteban, I was left speechless. I never would have imagined the capitán playing such a joke without warning his wife."

"He surely didn't have the time."

"Maybe."

"Well, you could put back your clothes on. I will go and see who my next patients are," the doctor asserted by leaving Diego.

"Señora De la Vega, Señor Del Amo, are you unwell?" Diego heard him asking.

"No, everything is fine. Señor Del Amo told me that my husband came to see you," Salena explained.

"Doña Salena, por favor," Ricardo whined by hearing her calling him so solemnly.

Behind the door, Diego got a little laugh. Salena pertinently knew that she could call him Ricardo, but she was very vindictive and she was still reproaching him for his prank. As much as it would be, she wouldn't call him some other way and Diego knew that fittingly.

"Your husband is fine. He needs to rest... His time on El Camino Real, as short as it was, sapped all his energy once again. Take care that he sojourns in a cool and calm place," the doctor said by looking straight to Ricardo who averted his eyes, ill at ease.

"Thank you," Doctor, Salena smiled.

Diego had chosen this moment to get out of the room. Ricardo found him more colored than before... Did his prank cause so much damage? Obsessed by his searching for Zorro, he forgot to question him concerning his pain that he noticed during their hard labor. No doubt that his faintness was linked to it.

"Diego, honey, don't forget your meeting."

"Yes, my dear. I will go straight away. Gracias, Doctor. And don't be afraid, I will follow your advice."

At the same time, when the couple of strangers came in the tavern, no one, except the innkeeper, cared about them. The general talks were about cattle sales and a few on the nasty prank played on the young De la Vega. The young woman noticed a free table next to the one of two soldiers. She made sign to her friend and went to sit there.

"What is that look for, Corporal?" the one who had a very good stoutness said.

"It's always hard to swallow, Sergeant," Reyes said with his monotonous voice.

"If this is about your drink, I can finish it for you," the sergeant said cheerful.

"This has nothing to do with it," the corporal retorted by moving back his drink like his life depended on the liquid inside it.

"So, what is always hard to swallow?" Garcia asked, as he didn't understand what his friend was talking about if it wasn't the drink.

"You know... That Zorro was..." he began.

He suddenly stopped by muffling a cry of pain... And because... The sergeant just crushed firmly his foot.

"Corporal Reyes, may I recall you that it is forbidden to talk about the former outlaw," the fat sergeant explained by looking around them and noticing the visiting couple who was looking at them oddly.

_So, both non-commissioned officers know the identity of this man,_ the young woman thought.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita, Señor," the innkeeper saluted by arriving close to their table. "What can I serve you?"

"Your better wine, por favor," the young woman asked.

"Si, Señorita."

"Señora," the man corrected him a little too abruptly.

"Perdona me, Señora," Gonzales rectified.

The young woman put her left hand on the one of the man and the sergeant noticed a ring to her annular. They must been newlyweds on honeymoon.

"Sergeant Garcia."

"What is it, Corporal Reyes?"

"It's your turn to pay the bill today," the little corporal said before getting up and slipping away.

The fat sergeant sighed and put his hands in his pockets, miserably empty. He looked around him, hoping that Don Diego will show up... vainly. Then, he took back his goblet and inspected it… It was unfortunately also empty.

When the innkeeper came back to the strangers' table, he put down two glasses and a bottle before turning round.

"Señor," the señora called him.

"Si."

"I'd like to pay the sergeant's bill," she whispered in order not to be heard by the non-commissioned officer.

"You're sure?" Gonzales asked puzzled and opening his eyes wide.

"Si, Señor," she asserted.

"Very well."

He whispered the sergeant's slate and her surprise was huge.

"For today only?" she astonished.

"Oh no... Since the beginning of the week only. Don Diego wasn't there to offer him a drink."

"Don Diego?" she repeated.

_Diego... This Diego? It would be too easy._

"Si."

"Where can I find him?" she asked.

"At his home certainly," the innkeeper answered evasively. "Excuse me, Señora, my services are needed," he added after having noticed that new customers were arriving.

"Do you think that if I erase the slate of the... sergeant, the innkeeper would tell me where I can find this man?" the young woman asked to her friend in a whisper.

"I must admit that I don't know. These Spanish are so unpredictable."

"Be careful what you are saying," the young woman reprimanded. "Otherwise, have you seen our travelling companions?"

"I think that they must have asked for a bedroom. I saw them going in a room on the floor above. The journey has been long and they don't have your stamina."

"Yes, indeed," the young woman said by taking a sip of the drink.

She slightly winced.

"Is it that bad?" the man said ironically by raising his drink to his lips and taking a good gulp.

He spat out right away the sip he just took, bringing all the customers' looks on him.

"That's not..." He lost his temper once he stopped coughing.

His ardor was interrupted by the señora who squeezed his hand even more.

"Easy."

She didn't want any troubles, she wasn't there for that. She could have stayed home and waited for her numerous enemies' wrath, who, in spite of their actual positions, were still influential and dangerous. As soon as they arrived in California, they heard stories about the highwayman named Zorro... Somewhere with those stories, she felt close to this outlaw. Where she came from, she was also fighting unfairness and excess of power. But she acted openly and had nothing to fear thanks to her lineage.

"Is everything alright, Señor?" the fat sergeant asked.

"Si, gracias. It went down the wrong way," the man lied by clearing his throat.

The sergeant seemed happy with this explanation and stood up.

"Sergeant Garcia," the innkeeper called him.

This latter turner round, ill at ease.

"Innkeeper," the young woman called using a charming voice.

Gonzales neglected the sergeant and went to the strangers' table.

"What can I do for you, Señora?"

"Don't ask anything to the sergeant, we will pay for him," the young woman asserted by taking out a well-lined purse trying to be as discreet as possible.

In spite of all the discretion she was able, Garcia realized that something was afoot.

"What are you doing?" he came asking.

"The señora just paid your bill," the innkeeper announced without thinking.

"The señora had... Ah! But no, Señor Gonzales. It is out of the question that the señora pays for me," Garcia was losing his temper. "That's neither conventional nor respectable for a lancer of the king," he continued.

"Señor, Señor," the stranger called him twice, raising his voice at the second call.

"Si," the sergeant exclaimed.

"That's not exactly the señora's treat, don't worry. It's myself."

"Really? And for what reason?" Garcia asked as the innkeeper was going back to his desk.

"To recompense you for the good services you bring to... the pueblo," the man underlined.

"Is that exact, Señora?"

"Si. I had proposed my fiancé to offer you a drink and finally we made another choice to thank you for all the kindness you brought."

"Muchas gracias," the sergeant said cheerily by putting his hands on his paunchy belly. "Buenas noches, Señora, Señor," he saluted then jauntily.

"Oh!... One last thing, Sergeant. One of my friends lives in the area, but I don't know where exactly. He told me once to come and visit him if I get the chance."

"What is your friend's name?" Garcia asked naively.

"Don Diego," the young woman retorted with a cajoling smile and crossing her fingers within her.

"Oh! Don Diego... You will find him at the west of the pueblo. He has a big hacienda, you can't get the wrong way. His father is one of the most important rancheros of the land."

"Muchas gracias, Sergeant. You've been a great help. Besides, if you see him, don't say anything about my visit. I want to make him a surprise of my coming."

_A real simple minded this sergeant,_ the stranger though.

_It was child's play,_ the woman though by smiling.

"You can count on me, Señora," Garcia said nearly on attention before leaving the tavern.

Crossing the plaza to join the cuartel, he didn't notice the young De la Vega going out of the doctor's office in the company of his wife and Ricardo.

This latter saluted them before going to the tavern where he went directly to his room without considering the people in the main room.

Diego and Salena went to the magistrado's office which was at the moment a place of meeting for the viceroy. Diego knocked at the door which was opened by Toledano.

"Buenas tardes, Capitán, Don Esteban," Diego and Salena saluted them.

The viceroy stood up straight to welcome the couple.

"What is such an urgent matter?" Diego asked once the greetings were done.

"A message arrived from Madrid. It is from Marcos."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes... In a way... Some time before I was posted to California, he... owned up," he laughed, "to having been trapped by a señorita."

Diego rose an eyebrow, surprised by the allusion. He thought to know what it was about.

"Oh," he let slip.

"He told me that you advised him not to trust her."

"Why are you talking about this now?" Diego asked.

"The topic of his message refers to it. During your expedition, you would have been helped by a stranger named Monsieur Goupil," the viceroy explained by scratching the two French words.

"Yes, indeed," Diego retorted, hiding a smile of amusement to this memory.

"Marcos wrote me that this... Monsieur... is in great danger. Some people are ardently looking for him. He couldn't know the reason of these searches, nor learn their identities."

"In what way is my husband concerned with this Monsieur Goupil?" Salena asked also scratching both French words.

"That's exactly what I don't know. My son also asked me to warn Diego, here... Do you know this man?"

Thoughtful, Diego didn't hear the end of the talk.

"Honey?" Salena intervened as she put a hand on his arm giving him a start.

"Don Diego?" the capitán said, surprised by the young don's reaction.

"I... Yes... Please excuse me, I was elsewhere... Don Esteban, Capitán Toledano, why don't you come for lunch tomorrow. We will be more in calm to talk about it."

"We will be honored," the viceroy retorted. "We don't restrain you any longer. Have a good evening."

"Gracias. Good evening to you, Don Esteban, Capitán," Diego saluted.

Salena saluted both men at her turn and followed Diego to the carriage.

"Diego?" Salena interrogated.

She said nothing more, but all was in her intonation. She wished to learn more.

"Without saying too much, let's say that Monsieur Goupil is another me."

"You speak French, my dear?" Salena questioned in front of the ease of Diego to say those words.

"That's correct, my love," he answered in French before kissing her tenderly.

…

On the morning after, it was panic for Don Alejandro at the hacienda. It had to be said that his son, coming home late the day before with his wife, didn't wake him to announce the coming of the viceroy and Arturo Toledano.

"Still, Diego, you could have warned me last evening," Don Alejandro grumbled.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Father."

"Of course it would... I would have woken earlier to inform the servants."

"Patrón, if I may," Cresencia intervened, "Don Diego told us about it as soon as he came home."

"He... And did he tell you what it was suitable to prepare?"

"No, but Doña Salena, yes. What you asked us is complementary to her advices."

Don Alejandro looked at his daughter-in-law with delight.

"Salena, I don't know how to thank you," he said by holding her in his arms.

"You learnt me well," she retorted. "It's to me to thank you."

"Gracias, Cresencia," Diego whispered to her, permitting her to go back to her work.

...

On the end of the morning a coach stopped in front of the hacienda. The capitán and the viceroy came out and were welcomed by Cresencia who led them to the library.

Diego didn't take time to explain the reasons of the sudden invitation. It's true that Don Alejandro would not have stopped asking him questions in the opposite situation.

"Don Esteban, Capitán Toledano," Diego greeted them by inviting them to have a seat once they've saluted Doña Salena and Don Alejandro.

"I thank you to have accepted my sudden invitation," Diego said. "Don Esteban, what did Marcos tell you about his disappearance in February 1819?"

"He just said he brought you troubles, once again, and that you were safe thanks to Monsieur Goupil."

Diego smiled about it.

"Who is this man?" Don Alejandro asked. "And what is the viceroy talking about?"

"That's an old and long story father... Permit me to narrate it to you... But, please, no interruption."

"Very well," Don Alejandro asserted by crossing his arms and taking place in the back of his seat.

"We are all ears, Diego," Don Esteban underlined.

"First, I have to inform you that I may mix up the order of my memories. Don't hold it against me, I beg you."

"Have no fear, Diego," Don Alejandro smiled.

"Gracias... All began in February 1819... I just arrived in Llivia... A Spanish pueblo isolated in French territory..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_ From there, we're back in 1819 for the whole text in italics. The "normal" writing is in the present. The italic will be there all the time needed by Diego to relate his story.

A great thank to my beta. ;o)

After one comment and one discussion, I gave a try to first person point of view. So I made some little change in this chapter and I will keep this way for what will come next.

Have a good reading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Llivia, 1819.<span>

_By a freezing and windy evening of February, the only agitation in town was in the tavern._

_Braving the cold, I appeared to the stable. After having settled my mount tired by her ride, I went across the square and came into the tavern. A cold freezing wind swept inside, making the present customers react by turning toward me. My hat was covering my face for a good part. I was wearing a long and heavy black coat covered with snow. I bothered to close the door behind me. With a resolute pace I settled by the fireside where I took off my gloves to warm my hands after having put down my little luggage. The innkeeper arrived, fearful. I was tall and my coat gave me a threatening build._

"_Señor, can I help you?"_

"_Si... Would you have a free room for the night, por favor?" I asked with a calm and sweet voice which didn't go with the idea that the innkeeper was thinking about me._

"_Of course, Señor," the latter retorted. "Can I take your coat off?"_

"_Don't get a hold against me, Señor, but I prefer keeping yet my coat for a moment. It's so cold outside that I have difficulty to get warmer. Could you indicate my room, please."_

"_Follow me, Señor."_

"_Gracias."_

"_You're coming from far?"_

"_I'm coming from Madrid."_

"_Madrid?" the innkeeper astonished. "It's not next door."_

_I smiled to the reaction I aroused from the innkeeper and some customers I surprised. Without any supplementary words, I followed the innkeeper to the floor and went in a room quite simple. I thanked him and gave him a coin._

_Marveled, the innkeeper asked then:_

"_Do you want that I cook you a dinner?"_

"_No thanks, there is no need to cook whatever; I will be content with what you propose. Besides, could you tell me where I could find available horses? My mare just rode a long distance during those last two-three weeks and I would prefer to let her rest."_

"_Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't answer your demand. You're such in a hurry, Señor?"_

"_A friend's life is at stake," I explained as I took off my heavy black coat and my hat._

_I was young, sporting a three week's growth of beard and dressed with the uniform of Madrid's Military students._

"_Without any indiscretion, where are you going, Señor?"_

"_I have to go onto French territory."_

"_If you want advice, you should change your clothes before going in France. It may bring you troubles... For what it cost..."_

"_Don't worry for this," I smiled._

"_Can I have your name for the register por favor."_

"_Si. Señor De la Cruz. __Diego De la Cruz," I presented myself, taking the birth name of my mother._

"_Gracias," the innkeeper retorted before going out._

* * *

><p>"What idea!" Don Alejandro exclaimed.<p>

"Father, we've said no interruption."

"Indeed... You can go on..."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>I went closer to the window of the room which view was on the rear courtyard. It was definitely after dark.<em>

'_Marcos, Marcos, you should have listened to me_,' I thought.

...

_Sixteen days earlier, Madrid, a tavern near the military university._

"_That's foolishness, Marcos."_

"_No, it's love, Diego. You will see, one day you will succumb to it."_

"_You know I'm right. What would your father say if he learnt your eternal misdemeanors?"_

"_He will send me himself to a cell to cool down my ardors," Marcos retorted casually._

Don Esteban smiled to the remark.

"_All the same, you should have become infatuated with a young Spanish girl; it would have been simplest... But there... A Frenchwoman... And what more, the daughter of a general."_

"_But, she is not just anybody, I pray thee. The beautiful Laetitia has got everything going for her!"_

"_Come back to Earth, Marcos. She will bring you troubles."_

"_Come on, Diego, you always have to exaggerate."_

_I sighed of despite, as I didn't manage to make my friend listen to reason._

"_Come on, don't do that face... Do you believe to be in form for tomorrow's tournament?"_

"_Don't worry, Marcos, I will win it hands down like the others," I asserted self-confident._

…

_I sighed for a long time before going closer to a little bowl up to which was a mirror where I looked at myself._

"_Well, if my father saw me, he would tell me that I am very neglected... Don't stay dressed like that... During my last stop it nearly brought me more problems," I said as I remembered my halt in Lérida._

* * *

><p>'Lérida,' Toledano thought silently, 'could it be...'<p>

* * *

><p><em>Some soldiers set on me, wishing to test my fencing training. I politely refused to fight; what was totally disliked by one soldier. This latter followed me to the tavern and aimed to provoke me. Impassive as I didn't want to lose time by explaining myself to competent authority, I didn't react to the successive affronts of the soldier<em>_**.**_

_Suddenly the man fell down heavily. I remained imperturbable without even deign to turn my head to see what happened._

_The soldier rose up, beside himself with anger, and turned toward his aggressor in order to shout on him; but when he saw him, he became as white as a sheet._

"_Ca... Ca... Capitán," I heard him stammering as I caught a glimpse of his cronies suddenly on attention._

"_Is this the way to salute your superior?" one officer asked harshly. At least, I presumed it was an officer._

_The soldier was on attention at his turn._

"_You will do three days for insubordination and seven more to have come back to the tavern. I had forbidden you to put your feet back here. Now, get out!"_

_The soldier obeyed and was followed by his friends._

"_Gracias," I said without turning back._

"_I don't see why," the capitán retorted innocently before going out at his turn._

_..._

_I smiled to the memory. The officer was a man of honor. Too bad I couldn't have learnt his name to thank him later on. Ready and dressed with a more common suit, I went down in the main room, taking simply my money with me along with my weapon that I put back on its sash._

* * *

><p>"It was you," Toledano suddenly exclaimed.<p>

Diego looked at him as puzzled as his wife, his father and Don Esteban.

"In Lérida," the capitán asserted as he saw that Diego didn't follow him.

"Oh," the latter realized. "Gracias, Capitán. I would have thanked you for a long time if I could have learned your name."

"The beard didn't fit you," Toledano laughed.

"You were in Lérida?" Don Alejandro questioned.

"Si... I had remarked in spite of his miserable appearance that this young man was taking care of his weapon. The soldier had no chance facing him." He began to explain.

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting in a corner of the inn with two friends of mine, officers like me. A young man was turning his back to us.<em>

"_He would be a coward, it won't astonish me," my first friend said._

"_Maybe he doesn't want to wet his uniform," the second added with amusement._

"_Did you correctly observe him?" I asked, puzzling my friends who made more attention to the young man._

"_What's the matter with him?"_

"_His boots are muddy; his uniform is creased and stained with mud... However, the pommel and the sheath of his weapon are gleaming. Of course, he may have not taken care of himself for days, but a good military man doesn't care of his appearance when he leaves for war. The most important thing for him is his weapon and this one must be accessible whatever the moment. If you don't see to the upkeep of your blade, it risks seizing up and you won't be able to take it out of its sheath easily. It's the first thing we learn at military school," I explained._

"_So, why does he not answer to the affronts?"_

"_The fight is useless, he knows it. It would only inflame the present situation... He is wise. He must be an interesting opponent... Well, my friends, I leave you."_

"_You're already going away, Arturo?"_

"_Si, I'm summoned to Madrid, at royal court," I said as I put my hat on._

_I saluted my friends and went toward the door. When I arrived next to the soldier, I involuntarily jostled him._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Capitán, but Cresencia is here to tell us that the meal is ready now. I will continue my story once we are seated," Diego underlined.<p>

Each stood up and they went in the sala. There, Diego picked up the thread of his story.

* * *

><p><em>The main room was still full but noisier than when I arrived. The only one who noticed me going down the stairs was the innkeeper who invited me to a little table by the fireside.<em>

"_Gracias," I said as I sat down._

"_What can I serve you?"_

"_A simple soup will be enough for the moment," I asserted._

"_You don't want anything more nourishing?"_

"_Not for the moment, gracias."_

"_Very well," the innkeeper said before going back to the kitchen._

_I observed the customers. It was, for the most part, people older than me. Some were talking around a drink, others were playing cards. The innkeeper came back and put down a pitcher of wine and a goblet on the table._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't drink."_

"_Oh!"_

"_Don't misunderstand. I simply want to keep my mind clear during my expedition."_

_The innkeeper smiled to the comment. He told me that I reminded him of his son. _

"_What could I offer you in this case?"_

"_Water will be enough... Nonetheless, if I may bring with me a bottle of your wine, I will share it with my friend on my return."_

"_Of course," the innkeeper asserted by leaving the pitcher of wine and the goblet on the table._

_Then a waitress came to serve me the soup and a big piece of bread._

"_Gracias, Señora."_

_..._

_After having eaten a good complement to the soup, I went back to my room and lay down on the bed where I ended to fall asleep. The night was calmer than the one before. It must be said that this time I have barricaded the door to prevent any burglars to come in and disturb my rest._

_On the morning after, after having taken a copious breakfast, I went to the stable and closer to my mount._

"_My pretty Huracán, you did your part of the ride. I will send a message to Bernardo so he will come to seek you if I don't come back for a month. He is not very talkative, but he is a loyal friend. You will have time to rest before he arrives... Above all, let him mount you for the ride back home," I said by stroking her as I remembered my first encounter with her._

* * *

><p>"Huracán... It was you who got her? Constancia told me about her disappearance. I thought that Marcos left with her," Don Esteban exclaimed.<p>

Diego smiled.

"Marcos didn't resist the envy to present her to me," he said before going on.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's a pretty mare you have there, Marcos," I said by discovering the black animal.<em>

"_She is a gift from my father for my entry to the university," Marcos explained proudly._

"_What is her name?"_

"_Her name is Huracán," Constancia intervened, radiant._

"_Buenos días, Señorita," I saluted her by kissing her hand._

"_Buenos días."_

"_She doesn't seem so nasty, yet."_

"_Father told us that his last owner didn't manage to get close to her. He badly found a new buyer," Constancia explained._

_I went then near the animal._

"_Be careful, Don Diego, she is really wild. Until today, even Marcos had troubles to..." Constancia stopped short as she saw me mounting the mare without saddle and without_ _difficulty._

"_You have a gift with horses, Diego. You'll have to give me your trick," Marcos said with envy._

_Huracán reared up and neighed, while I held on her neck under the worried look of my friends. A great rider, I leant toward the horse's ear and whispered reassuring words to her. The mare calmed down and I dismounted before patting her delicately. Huracán gave a slight hit of muzzle to me before pushing me toward my friends who were looking at me with astonishment._

* * *

><p>"Marcos was very proud of the gift you made," Diego remarked before continuing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I observed my saddle. It was old, in a pitiful condition and didn't have any particular appeal. Nonetheless, I took it on my shoulder before going back to the tavern where I paid my bill. Then, I asked if it was possible to send a message to Madrid. The innkeeper looked at me weirdly and gave me the advice to go closer to the ecclesiastical community. I thanked him and went back out of the tavern... I went across the plaza toward the church that I couldn't miss. Arriving nearby, I observed the building.<em>

"_It's a fine work," I said to the father who just came out of it._

"_Yes. Our church, Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles, is the pride of our city," the clergyman smiled._

"_Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles?" __I repeated by smiling._

"_Si... You're not from here, Son."_

"_Indeed, I'm only passing through. The innkeeper let me understand that it may be possible that you send a messenger to Madrid."_

"_To Madrid?" the monk repeated with surprise._

"_Yes. I admit that my demand is daring, Padre, but a friend's life is at stake."_

"_Our messenger must leave tomorrow. Do you have time to explain to me more about the situation?"_

"_Si, it's the least I can do," I said._

"_Come inside, we will be in a warm place to discuss."_

_..._

_Later._

"_You're running in front of danger."_

"_I'm aware, Padre."_

"_I will send your message to your friend staying in Madrid, you can be sure of it. But permit me to do the same with the military officers responsible for this district."_

"_I thank you for your interest, but I would like to prevent that this case takes too much importance. Let me take care of this affair discreetly... If you really have no news about me until two weeks then..."_

"_I will send a message to your university."_

_I smiled, the ecclesiastical remembered me of Padre Felipe._

"_Is your message ready?" the padre asked then._

"_Si, here it is," I said by taking the letter out of one of my coat's pockets. _

_Then, I put my coat back on me and thanked the padre. Before going out of the church, I stopped next to a collection's urn and slipped five golden pieces into it._

_I went then to the stable and briefly spoke with the ostler who promised to take good care of Huracán and the saddle... Even more when I gave him three golden pieces of money._

_With a determined look, I took then the road to the frontier. In front of the tavern, I saw the innkeeper looking at me leaving on foot in spite of the wind which was blowing._

"_The poor fellow, he is going in front of death with this freezing weather," he said with compassion._

"_God accompanies him during his expedition," the padre added by signing himself._

_Little did they know that the wind brought me their words._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wheel of Fortune

_I arrived quietly in France. When I crossed the frontier, it was desert... Luck... And sometime later I arrived in a village. With the help of the noise and the ensign I located the blacksmith._

"_Good morning, Monsieur," I said by trying to hide my Spanish accent._

"_Good morning, young man," the craftsman retorted without looking up and continuing his shoeing work._

"_Could you indicate to me where I can buy a horse? I have a long road awaiting me."_

_The man stopped his work and, as he raised his head, he observed me. I was wearing black from my coat to my boots._

"_You won't find any horse sellers here, young man. On the other side a carriage must leave tomorrow for Perpignan if it interests you. But if you are in such a hurry, know that we don't like strangers and still less the Spanish," the blacksmith argued by gazing at me with a black look._

"_I didn't want to bother you, please excuse me," I said, hiding my irritation before turning back._

_I followed my path and crossed the entire village while the snow began to fall again._

_Just my luck, I thought._

_Far away, I remarked another village thanks to the church tower which stood out clearly._

"_I should be able to find refuge over there, for want of horse."_

_I quickened my pace after having tried to find where the sun was. According to the brightness in spite of the cloudy sky, it must still be early; nonetheless, I didn't slow down... An uneasy feeling had beset me._

_When I heard howling close and far, I understood._

"_Lobos, that's all I needed," I grumbled._

_..._

_And the village remained in the distance._

_..._

_On the lookout, I neatly heard the pack's approach. First with the cries, then to the crunching of their paws on the snow and above all to their panting... Their growls. I didn't begin to run; I knew it was useless and even more dangerous. I tightened my grip on the pilgrim's staff offered by the monk in Llivia, focusing on the surrounding noises._

_The pack was feeling my calm and was waiting for a moment of wavering from me, a mistake of inattention._

_One of the wolves, more nervous and less patient, attacked me. I pushed him back with a hit of the pilgrim's staff._

_Like a breach had opened up, other wolves imitated their congener but were pushed back in the same way. Suddenly three wolves jumped on me at the same time. I only saw one of them that I pushed back vividly as the two others clung to my coat. One at the level of my left arm, the other on my right leg._

_Unbalanced, I fell backward and struggled violently to get free from the animals' grips. There was a clanking noise on my left while I rolled on my right side. Panicked, the wolf which was gripping my left arm let me go and flew away. Free, I could hit the wolf which persecuted the bottom of my coat._

_After another wolf's cry, I stood up while a black wolf with a piercing look threw himself on me._

"_That's enough!" I yelled by striking more brutally._

_The wolf hit a tree trunk and fell down, creating panic in the pack, which flew away. It was probably the leader of the pack._

_I gasped for breath, the fight had been harsh. I was lucky to avoid the animals' claw marks and bites thanks to the good quality and thickness of my coat. Certainly, this last was now wearing marks of struggles, but I was safe._

_The wolf against the tree whined, getting my attention. I looked around me; hesitant... I sighed while the animal cried again and I decided to get closer._

"_I'm sorry, amigo. Permit me to look if I have hurt you a lot... However, be careful, I won't let you bite me," I said while I leant over the animal, which slightly grumbled._

_I inspected him gently, looking for any apparent wound. The animal didn't let himself be touched and he tried to escape my hands. Finally, he stopped struggling, feeling my warmness._

"_That's good, amigo, you understand that I don't wish you harm," I asserted with a calming and tranquil voice. _

_I made him cry when I slightly touched his rear left leg. The snow had stopped falling. I looked around and noticed a carriage on halt not very far from me._

"_Well, amigo, you will survive. Your paw is not broken, only sprained. It will certainly bother you during some days. Now, go away, old friend. I know you can do it. One last advice... Don't get close to humans anymore," I explained by straightening him up._

_The wolf hesitated and then made a first step by limping and stopped. He turned toward me and emitted a thankful howl before going back to the wood as his paw permitted him. I smiled while looking at him going away and returned on my own path._

* * *

><p>"Lobo? Do you think it was a sign, honey?"<p>

"No. This lobo didn't try to get rid of me afterward. I crossed paths with him another time. I knew it was him thanks to his look. I will come back on this later," Diego smiled.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as I made some steps, I was called by the cart's coach driver who was a clergyman.<em>

"_Is everything alright, my son?" the monk asked._

"_Yes," I asserted as I arrived next to him._

"_Where are you going like that?"_

"_I have to go to Perpignan."_

"_On foot? You risk meeting other wolves on your path. Come with me, I will lead you to Mont-Louis. I know someone there who could provide you a mount."_

"_Gracias, Padre," I said by realizing my mistake in front of the monk's smile._

"_You're welcome, my son. However, be careful when you're talking... Spaniards aren't welcome in the area."_

"_That's what the blacksmith let me understand in the last village I went through," I affirmed as I climbed next to the monk who noticed some blood on my left hand._

"_You're injured," he exclaimed._

_I looked at my hand, puzzled._

"_Oh, I don't think it is very important," I said quietly by observing my hand._

_I was feeling no pain, yet my sleeve was slightly cut next to my cuff. Lower than the wolf bite. The monk started his cart while I rolled up my sleeve, looking for any wound. I noticed a very slight cut that the monk had also seen._

"_Wolves didn't miss you."_

"_It isn't the wolves, Father. It's from, I think, a jaw trap closing," I explained while remembering the clanking noise._

"_You were lucky not to be trapped... In all case, we will have a break at Hermitage Notre Dame where I could take care of it. We're not very far from it now."_

_The journey was effectively quick and I could observe the hermitage becoming bigger and bigger while we went closer._

"_How old is the building?" I asked._

"_It has grown as years gone by," the monk answered._

_I admired the high church built on the slope of the small valley. The chevet was at the height of the high altar niche, shaping so a second chapel. Next to the church was a huge building. The construction was baroque. The roof was covered with a thick sheet of snow which rendered the build more dazzling than it was normally. Once in the inside court, I could observe the presence of numerous arches. Monks were marching in procession toward the church, with people at work. A small forge had been improvised close to a part of the building transformed in stable._

"_It's a great place of passage for pilgrims and voyagers, my son," the monk explained in front of my look. "I have to take on a little freight before joining Mont-Louis."_

"_I may help you if you wish."_

"_It would be a pleasure, but first we will take care of your arm."_

_..._

_Sometime after, the cart went away with some more boxes and barrels. The cut was very, very slight, and didn't need any stitches at all. When the monk had looked at it, it had already stopped bleeding._

_When we arrived close to Mont-Louis, I could observe that the access was sunken and absolutely prevented any surprise attacks from outside. The city was fortified; the broad ramparts commanded carefulness and respect. All passengers were watched and all carts were inspected. The carrying of weapons was allowed but duels were forbidden. I remained silent and let Padre François converse with the guards. Once the formalities were fulfilled, the cart could enter in the city by crossing a tunnel as long at the ramparts' width and passing through a total of five doors._

"_That's an impressive fortification," I remarked by whistling of admiration and noticing the smile of the clergyman._

_Inside, Padre François went to downtown. Close to the ramparts was a little building greatly aside from the others and from the crowd. The front showed a tumultuous past. A small court was delimited by a little low wall buried under snow._

"_Wait here, young man," the monk ordered as he went down off of the cart before heading to the building._

_Once in front of the door, he pulled down a little chain which made a small bell chime._

_Sometime after, the door opened up on a man strongly built and endowed with a beard which could have made Blackbeard blanch of envy._

"_Father François," the man exclaimed before squeezing his hand vigorously. At my great surprise, the monk didn't seem to be offended._

"_Come in," the man went on._

_Turning toward me, Father François then said:_

"_A young pilgrim accompanies me. He needs a lodge for the night and..."_

"_Don't say more, my friend," he interrupted him. "He is welcome here... I suppose that the young man is from the border," he whispered not so low._

"_Indeed," Father François smiled before coming back to the cart with the owner of the place._

"_Young man, Father François explained that you're looking for lodging for the night. Know that you're welcome in my home."_

"_I thank you for your hospitality," I said by shaking the held out hand of the man._

_The exchange was so vigorous that I shook my hurting hand discreetly._

_After a brief presentation, I helped Father François and Alphonse, from his old name Alfonso, unload the cart. Alphonse was far older than me. His stout build and his gruff look inspired fear to whoever didn't know him. But under this shell of Pyrenean bear hid a man with a great heart who struggled to win respect from the citizens of the city and to become integrated to the community._

_During the dinner, Alphonse advised me to adopt a French-sounding identity in order to avoid troubles during my adventure. Although reluctant, I considered the man's advice._

_On early morning, and after a great breakfast, Alphonse proposed me a young stallion, named Jericho. As soon as I wanted to give him some money to compensate it, I knew I made it wrong. I quickly put away my money and excused myself for this tactlessness. The man began to laugh in front of my crestfallen face and gave me such a pat that I fell down in the snow, head first._

"_Sorry," he said by leaning over me to help me to stand up._

_As soon as I took his given hand, Alphonse found himself in the snow without understanding how under the amused look of Father François. It was my turn to laugh about the situation... As the calm came back, I thanked again my host and accompanied the clergyman to the exit of the town._

_Once far from guards and at a junction, Father François asked me if I had thought about Alphonse's advice._

"_I have a vague idea for the family name. I'm always thinking about the first name."_

"_Can I know your pseudonym?"_

"_Monsieur Goupil."_

"_Monsieur Goupil?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I hope you will be as cunning as Renart and less cruel than he is."_

"_Don't be afraid, I have from Renart only his cunning side and his agility to get out from delicate situations. Thank you for all, Father. God be with you."_

"_God be with you," Father François repeated._

_I felt the clergyman look on me while I was galloping away. He didn't know what the purpose of my quest was, but like any other clergyman he probably asked God to give me his grace and to accompany me along my journey before signing himself before leaving on his side._

_The weather was sunny, a slight wind was blowing, Jericho was impetuous and the snow didn't seem to slow his crazy pace. The main road was cleared. According to Alphonse, Perpignan was now at a distance of twenty-two French leagues from Mont-Louis; but it was preferable to rest Jericho at mid-road at better._

_Nonetheless, he advised me against having a break at Villefranche de Conflent or Prades. Both cities were closely watched; even more Villefranche, which was fortified by Sébastien Vauban like the city of Mont-Louis._

_I went south to join the road which was running along a part in the foothills of Mount Canigou. The road became tight, suitable for ambushes and highwaymen attacks. Fortunately in this season, no one dared to step outside for a long time. I went through several villages, slowing down Jericho in order not to tire him more than necessary._

_Some hours after my departure, I remarked ramparts at far sight. On the height of the city, there was a fortification._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A very astonishing encounter

"_I mustn't be far from Villefranche," I thought._

_As I was getting closer, I remarked that the road went through the city. There was no possible detour. I slowed down Jericho until he was at a walk. Observing the ramparts, I noticed soldiers' presence through the loopholes. Confident, I went inside the city, passing over a little bridge and crossing a door in solid wood._

_Unlike the other villages I had seen, bustle prevailed in the snowbound narrow streets. As soon as I was in, I noticed curious creations on my left side. Not higher than young children, the snow was piled up in a strange way. There were three snowballs, one above the other. The bottom one was the largest. On the top one, a face was represented. For the nose, a carrot; the eyes, two simple large and black buttons. A mouth was drawn with tiny buttons. A top hat had been put on the central sculpture, higher than the others. Twigs served for arms and these snowmen were dressed with a simple scarf._

_Children came suddenly from behind the creations and threw snowballs at me by crying out of amusement. Jericho reared up and neighed with surprise._

"_Wow, easy boy, easy," I said, trying to cool him down and clinging to him firmly while the children kept up their assault._

_I managed to appease my mount and followed my path in spite of snowballs which were raining down. All of sudden, a snowball struck me with such strength that I fell unhorsed._

"_It wasn't just snow," I thought by getting up and putting a hand to my painful forehead while Jericho stopped to my side._

_One of the children came closer, ill at ease._

"_Please excuse me, Monsieur. I didn't want to hurt you," he said sheepish._

"_It's nothing, little one... But another time, don't throw snowballs with stones in them. If you would have hit one of your friends, you could have hurt them more than me," I said by letting go of my forehead._

_The child stepped back by discovering my face._

"_You're bleeding! Follow me," he exclaimed by grabbing me with his left hand._

"_Easy," I said without moving and surprised with his reaction._

"_Monsieur, you can't stay like that, you will scare the others."_

"_The others?"_

"_Yes. Sébastien, Pierre, Paul, Jean, Jacques et Philippe. __They don't like the sight of blood."_

"_For a child, you don't seem to be affected by it," I asserted by taking Jericho's reins and following him._

"_My father is the doctor of the village. Since my mother's death, I help him time to time."_

"_Oh! I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_Don't be. It was six years ago."_

_I frowned, puzzled with the child's behavior who was still smiling in spite of this sad news._

"_What's your name, Monsieur?"_

"_My name is Monsieur Goupil, Jacques Goupil. What is yours?"_

"_Jeanne," she answered while stopping in front of a house just near the church._

* * *

><p>"You didn't recognize a little girl when you saw one," Don Alejandro joked.<p>

"She had short hair and was wearing boy's clothes," Diego defended himself, creating laughter around the table. Then, he kept on his story.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can put your friend in the rear court. It would be easier if you followed me. This way, Monsieur," she said, taking off her hand from the main gate.<em>

_I followed her once again, smiling of her briskness. The little Jeanne was reminding me of a girl friend I hadn't seen since six years ago, at least._

* * *

><p>"Could it be me?" Salena interrogated.<p>

"Indeed," Diego smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>By the way, your father didn't tell you it wasn't careful speaking with strangers?" I asked her.<em>

"_Of course he did, Monsieur Goupil, but you're not a stranger," she answered, always with this radiant smile as she opened the portal of the rear court. "Be careful of your head and the one of your horse, the arch is low on this side."_

_I looked at her with confusion and observed the arch made of stone._

"_What are you doing? Come on in," she said enthusiastically._

_I was wondering if she didn't think I was someone else._

_I looked around and finally went in the court by following Jeanne's advice. The behavior of the child was still puzzling me. Although I would have liked to keep going on my path, I also knew that Jericho needed to rest._

"_Let's take benefit of this halt," I thought by tying him up securely to a tree near the rear porch._

_Once inside, Jeanne made me sign to stay where I was and to remain silent. Then, she went out of the room by laughing. I took advantage of her absence to put again my hand to my painful forehead. She didn't miss me. Observing the room, I saw shelves full of supplies; sausages were hanging to the window. So, I must probably be in the kitchen. A fire was burning and heating up the contents of a cooking pot. In the center of the room, there was a table in solid wood without any other ornaments than fruits presented in a dish chipped by time. Around the table were four stools, made with the same solid wood as the table. I went closer to the chimney to warm myself._

_Suddenly, there was a 'what' of astonishment so loud that I jumped._

_As my heart was beating faster, I put my hand to my weapon, ready to defend my life dearly. Noises of running could be heard in the house. Heavy steps._

"_Where is he?" a voice said so loudly that I stepped back in spite of myself and took out my blade._

"_Easy, Daddy, you will frighten him," the sweet voice of Jeanne said._

_The kitchen's door opened violently on a man with a strong built. His hairs were messy and grey, dressed with nobility and wearing no weapon. I put away mine with confusion._

"_It's him, it's really him," the man whispered as he saw me. "Alexandre, my friend, the years have spared you!" he exclaimed by clasping me in a tight embrace._

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken, Monsieur, my name is not Alexandre."_

"_Come on, old fox, it's me, Joseph... Really? You don't remember me?"_

* * *

><p>"Did you just say Joseph?" Alejandro intervened a little perturbed.<p>

"Yes. Could you know him?"

"It may be possible. Go on, please."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>"<em>Father, if he is your friend, shouldn't he be as old as you?" Jeanne asked ingenuous.<em>

"_She is not wrong," I thought._

"_Indeed," Joseph realized. "But if you're not Alexandre, it's incredible how you look like him. You could be his son."_

"_This man, Alexandre, could you tell me more about him, if it's not indiscreet?" I tried._

"_Why the devil did Jeanne make you come in?" he interrogated as he didn't want to answer my question._

"_Oh, well, maybe it's because she hurt me with a snowball within which was a stone," I explained calmly._

_The man observed me attentively and finally saw my wound._

"_Have a seat, I will go and look for my things."_

"_Monsieur Goupil?" Jeanne interrogated._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Forgive me for asking, but what is your father's given name?"_

"_My father? His name is... Alejandro," I answered in a whisper and smiling to the little girl._

_She bent her head on the side, thoughtful._

"_Alejandro? It's a look alike to Alexandre. Are you a border man?" she asked me then at mid-voice and looking to the door like she was afraid to be surprised by her father._

"_Sort of. I'm a student from America."_

"_Oh, you're coming from far," she said with amazement._

"_Yes. I'm here to go deeper in my knowledge of the different cultures and traditions which were passed on by my grandparents... Could you tell me more on your father's friend?" I tried._

"_I... This man saved my parents' lives a long, long time before my birth. Father doesn't stop relating me this story. Yet he was an enemy to France, but for him, a life is a life and the differences of opinions mustn't come in the way, depending of the circumstances."_

"_When did he arrive?" I asked._

"_According to my father, it was forty years ago."_

* * *

><p>"Did you say forty years ago?" Alejandro asked.<p>

"Yes. You were then a student, weren't you?"

"Indeed, but I can't confirm that I know him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jeanne, you shouldn't talk about that," Joseph said harshly as he came back.<em>

"_Don't have a hold against her, Monsieur, that's my fault," I said as I stood up to better bow._

_I caught a brief smile on Joseph's lips._

"_You have the same manners as him. Sit again," he said by putting his things on the table._

_He began to take care of my wound, first in silence and finally he talked about Alexandre. I don't remember all, but the man helped Joseph and his wife to return safely to France._

* * *

><p>"That can't be! So the rascal is still alive, what a surprise!"<p>

"So you know him?" Salena asked.

"Hell yes! Joseph was as stubborn as me. There were tensions at the border and he, and his wife to be, were held prisoners by highwaymen like other Spaniards and French. I was patrolling with the sergeant... I don't remember his name. Whatever, we freed the hostages and let all French return to their homes to show our kindness in spite of the tensions. Joseph's girlfriend was weakened. She had health troubles because of the bad treatment she received. The sergeant didn't want to escort them in France. It would have seemed like treason. I decided either way, thinking of my sweet Isabella. I took benefit of the night to go away with them. I didn't mind to be put in jail when returning. Their lives were more important. That was quite a journey," Alejandro explained, smiling.

"I asked him if he remembered your family name, but he didn't," Diego asserted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alas no, Joseph sighed. But before leaving us, he confessed he was Spanish and that Alexandre has the same meaning of his real given name."<em>

_I frowned while he observed my reaction._

"_You are his son, I'll bet my life on it."_

"_It won't be necessary to risk your life," I said very seriously. "My father..." I hesitated a brief instant. "My father's given name is Alejandro."_

"_Alejandro," he repeated. "How is he?"_

"_He succeeded to my grandfather and is in charge of a ranch in America."_

"_On the New World?" Joseph said astonished._

"_It was called that in bygone days."_

"_And you're coming from there?"_

"_Like I was explaining to your daughter, I'm here to study the different cultures and traditions of my grandparents," I said._

"_Are you as good a fencer as your father?" he asked me with dazzling eyes._

"_Alas no," I answered as I didn't want any troubles. "I know how to defend myself and that's quite enough," I added ironically._

"_What is sure is that your accent is less pronounced than the one of your father," he said making me smile. "As for your head, it wasn't useful to mend. It would have left a useless scar."_

"_Gra... Thank you, Monsieur. In the future, I will be more suspicious of children making snowball fights," I added with humor._

"_I'm terribly sorry, Monsieur Goupil," Jeanne said ill at ease._

"_That's nothing, Miss. Thank you again for all, Monsieur. I must go back on my road now."_

"_Don't you want to stay for dinner and for the night?"_

"_I don't want to abuse your hospitality nor bring you troubles."_

"_Come on! What troubles could a young man like you bring to me? You're welcome in my home."_

"_Thank you," I said by bowing politely after having stood up._

_Suddenly the bell rang so loudly that the entire village was in the narrow streets to see what the cause of the agitation was._

_We didn't make any exception._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marcos' abduction

"_What is happening?" I asked to Jeanne. "Why is the bell ringing like that?"_

"_It could be numerous reasons... An attack, the impending arrival of a very important person, an awaited messenger, a fire in the neighborhood..." she explained._

_The population gathered near Spain's gate: a gate which was named that way because it was facing the old Spanish border, as Joseph explained to me. Soldiers were lined up like a wall to welcome whoever it would be. The capitán, in charge of the city's security, quickly arrived, jostling people around him unceremoniously to make himself a way toward the soldiers. The man was full of himself, arrogant and brute... This is what I could discover when he jostled me, and almost making little Jeanne fall in the same time._

"_What a boor," I hissed between my teeth while I caught up the little one just in time._

_The capitán stopped, turned and observed the crowd. Did he hear me calling him a boor? Seeing nothing strange, he followed his path until arriving in front of the gate. There was a long time of waiting, and then three persons arrived. Two were on horse and the third was holding their reins as he led the way, on foot._

_One of the riders had an arm in a sling and his second hand was tied up to the saddle. In spite of his young beard and of his face stricken and getting dirt with bad weather, I recognized him easily and opened wide my eyes._

"_Marcos," I let slip in a whisper._

_I felt Jeanne's look resting on me with interest while I observed the two other people. The second rider had a strong build and seemed to be suffering too. The person who was holding the reins was frail and the blazon decorating her clothing seemed familiar to me. I'd already seen it before, I could have sworn it. When she took off her hat and the cloth which was covering a little of her face, I saw red._

"_Laetitia De la Boissière," I hissed cantankerously as I reached for my weapon._

"_Easy, young man," Joseph whispered to me as little Jeanne put her hands on mine._

_Gaining awareness of my surroundings, I tried to master my anger and pulled my hand off my weapon._

"_Thank you," I whispered before stepping back and hiding in the shadow just when the young lady was looking at the crowd like she had the feeling of being watched._

_She exchanged some words with the capitán who bowed in front of her, meaning that she must have a rank more important than his. When the capitán's soldiers began to molest the prisoner, I was once again firmly restrained by Joseph. In the same time, the young lady fired a shot in the air, scaring the populace, surprising me, and calming the soldiers' ardor. The remonstrance was such that I frowned. Who was she really? What happened during their journey? A hubbub could be heard. The capitán turned and the noise stopped dead._

"_Aldric, go along with the soldiers and the prisoner, please," she said firmly._

"_Yes, Madame."_

_Laetitia turned at her turn, observing the crowd. I saw her stiffening a short time; did she see me? I was boiling within me and I would have wanted to pounce on her, but Joseph was holding me tightly._

"_Young man, you are as impulsive as your father."_

"_Let me go," I vociferated._

"_Don't oblige me to resort to violence," he said harshly._

_In anger, I wanted to strike him, but Joseph anticipated me and knocked me out. I sank into unconsciousness and remembered how Señora De la Boissière had trapped Marcos._

…

_Madrid's narrow streets were dark when we came out of the tavern. We hadn't very far to walk but an uneasy feeling crept inside my mind. I was feeling watched; without thinking, I put my hand to my side to take the pommel of my weapon... This one closed on nothing. My blade had remained in my room. Cursing my misfortune, I held up Marcos who was staggering._

"_Well, my friend, did you drink so much?" I asked with humor as I remained on attention._

"_Come on, Diego, you know that I never drink too much," he said soberly while stopping dead and looking at the darkness of the narrow street in front of us._

"_You too?" I simply asked._

"_Yes," he asserted._

"_So, we'd better take the longest way," I advised._

_Marcos nodded and turned around, dragging me after him._

_As soon as we made some steps, a cry broke the silence. It was a call for help, no doubt to have. We exchanged a look and ran in the dark alley. If one señorita, or a señora, was in distress, danger was disregarding all reasoning of carefulness. The call for help resounded again, stronger, nearer. Two men with a strong build were manhandling a young lady. The narrow street, in which they were, was dimly enlightened but the scene playing in front of us was unequivocal. Without questioning, we threw ourselves on the two aggressors. Surprised, those latter couldn't counterattack and found themselves quickly on the ground. They ran away without further ado._

_We looked at them running away as we got our breath back._

"_Is everything alright, señorita?" I inquired._

"_Si, gracias," she retorted._

"_Laetitia?" Marcos exclaimed as he recognized her voice._

"_Marcos?" she said puzzled._

"_Si," he asserted by getting near her and taking her hands in his. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked then while I stiffened._

_My uneasy feeling was still there and stronger than previously._

"_Marcos," I growled like a call for order._

_Laetitia turned toward me and I felt her deception not to be alone with him. My presence wasn't wished._

"_Diego, we can't let her alone here," Marcos sustained._

_I saw the young lady trying to identify me but darkness didn't help her. Especially as I was stepping back in the shadow in order not to ease her work. It was impossible for her to see what I looked like, what a pity for her._

"_Don't stay here," I exclaimed._

"_Si, Diego... Doña Laetitia, let us escort you home. The streets are not safe for señoritas," Marcos underlined._

"_Gracias, my dear Marcos," she said as she caught his arm._

_When she passed in front of me, she tried again to see my face, but once again I hid in the darkness. I was on attention, she must feel it. We took back our path, however I stood back. I remarked that our steps were leading us far from university to better get closer to the west gate of the city._

"_Where are you leading us?" I asked abruptly._

_There was no inn in this quarter, I knew it very well. Laetitia stopped dead._

"_Diego? What's wrong with you?" Marcos asked as he turned to me; he must certainly have found me too curt in my way of speaking to the señorita._

_I barely heard his remonstrance. I was staring to a very dark place. Marcos got a grip on himself. He knew I didn't like Laetitia but my behavior showed there were troubles in sight. I caught a piece of wood leaning on a house's wall and, as I turned round, I gave a blow to a man coming behind me._

_Three other men arrived together and went on offensive. Marcos, making a wall in front of Laetitia to protect her from attacks, was treacherously knocked out by her. While one man picked him up like a common bag of potatoes, the two others tried to get rid of the awkward witness, and it happened to be me. I defended myself like a devil. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the French lady on a horse, making sign for the man who was holding Marcos to follow her._

_In a jiffy, I knocked one aggressor with my piece of wood. Seeing an opportunity, I took his blade and threw away the staff. My last opponent was talented and relentless._

"_Jean, get rid of him quickly and meet up with us. My father is awaiting us to Perpignan," the French girl ordered._

"_Very well, Madame."_

_I was feeling at a disadvantage and looked for a way to get out of this mess. My opponent didn't give me a minute's rest. All of sudden, I acted like I was suffering the assaults of my enemy and stepped back closer to the ramparts of the town. With a little luck, one guard will see us. However, I admit that I didn't pretend to suffer his attacks. My opponent was very gifted, the hardest part was not to be wounded or worse. The French showed signs of tiredness and taking benefit of the overture, I managed to touch him._

_As if the wound woke him up, the man increased the intensity of his exchanges and made me step back more and more out of the city. We arrived near a waterway, more on sight from the guards as far as one of them was on attention._

"_You're gifted, young Spanish... It's a pity I have to kill you," the man said, plunging on me._

_I made a side step and dodged the attack..._

_But the humid ground slipped under my feet and unbalanced me. I fell backward and rolled down the slope to end head first in the freezing water. The noise, amplified thanks to the proximity of a bridge, would end to attract the attention of a guard. Before going out of the water, I managed to see the silhouette of my opponent waiting for me on the bank, weapon in hand. I grabbed his feet and dragged him in the water._

"_Guards!" I heard a soldier crying out just before vanishing in the water._

_We got our heads out of water a little farther. We held to the bank to get our breaths and struggled not to be carried along with the stream which had become intense. Quicker, Jean hit my head with the pommel of his weapon and pushed me back in the water..._

_The memory of this scene stopped while I was regaining consciousness. My painful and heavy head, where I raised my hand, was a jumble of questions._

"_Here you are again among us, young man," the father of Jeanne remarked._

"_Why having knocked me out?"_

"_... Don't mention it. It was a pleasure to save your life... The General De la Boissière's daughter doesn't look like it, but she is a skilled fencer. Furthermore, the city's soldiers wouldn't have let you time to get closer... If you will explain to me somehow the situation, I could help you. After all, I'm in debt with your family."_

_I sighed for a long time and turned my head away. I didn't want to involve whoever it would be in this mess, and still less one French._

"_I don't restrain you, young man. But know that impulsivity and anger from a lion leads to nothing. Nonetheless, you remain my guest for tonight. Jeanne is cooking for dinner, rest and stay here, I'm summoned to the garrison."_

_I looked at him going out of the room and closed my eyes sighing once again._

_..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An epic night

_Shortly before dinner, I decided to visit the city, a way to change my mind. My steps led me in front of a lovely inn at the opposite of the Spain's gate and near a second way out._

_I went in, sat in a dark corner of the room and ordered a drink of wine._

_People weren't very chatty. I was about to leave when I saw Madame De la Boissière coming in, alone. She settled to a table not very far from mine, turning her back to me. A few minutes later, her journey's companion, Aldric, arrived at his turn and sat down in a way that I could see a part of his face._

"_Madame..."_

"_Aldric, we are not in service anymore," she interrupted him._

_The distance between us permitted me to listen to their talk._

"_Laetitia, you shouldn't stay alone."_

"_You know very well that I don't risk anything, we aren't in Spain anymore. Did you see a doctor?"_

"_Yes. I also led him to the prisoner as soon as he finished taking care of me. You seem thoughtful. Is there some problem?"_

"_I don't think so. Did you manage to see the face of his friend?"_

"_No," Aldric asserted with puzzlement. "Why this question?"_

"_I think I saw him," Laetitia explained._

"_Here? At Villefranche de Conflent? It's impossible. Jean affirmed us that this witness vanished in the freezing and turbulent water. He would have got out, that's one thing; but how could he have found us so quickly?"_

"_I'm sure of nothing._ _It seems to me that he was in the crowd when we arrived. But I may be wrong you know. We just came to confront mountains and tiredness, it doesn't help. What's wrong Aldric?" she asked._

"_I'm ashamed, Laetitia. Ashamed to have failed while this stranger... He didn't hesitate one second."_

"_Aldric, don't feel guilty," she said as she put her right hand on his._

"_I could have lost you today," he grumbled._

"_But I'm alive," she retorted._

_I perceived pain in her voice and saw her pulling her right hand to her._

"_What are we doing for the other?" Aldric asked, raising his head and grabbing the hand at his side to stroke her._

"_Nothing. Captain Guarette assured me that Fort Liberia was unassailable and has a difficult access."_

"_I doubt that a single man would be crazy enough to attack it."_

"_Indeed... However don't forget that this man wounded Jean," Laetitia reminded him. "And according to him, the young man had great potential for a swordsman."_

_If the fortress was really unassailable, it risked becoming thornier than it was. I paid my bill and went out discreetly from the tavern; nonetheless, I felt a look landing on me briefly._

_I returned to Joseph's home where this one was waiting for me on the doorstep. With a huge smile, he invited me after him and led me in the kitchen where the table was laid._

_Dinner passed quietly. My host didn't ask me any question at the opposite of little Jeanne, greedy for curiosity about my origin country. Then, it was bedtime._

_Of course, I didn't manage to find sleep. My friend was here, wounded. Joseph's words were tormenting me... Could I have confidence in a stranger? In a Frenchman? If my father could have confirmed Joseph's story it would have been simpler._

_Sighing, I leapt up out of the bed, put on my clothes and my long black coat before slipping silently by the window to find myself in the darkness of the night. I took care to close the window behind me in order not to cool down the house of my host. Thick clouds were playing hide and seek with the moon. Not a cat, not a living soul was in the city's narrow streets._

_I dashed like a silent shadow toward the ramparts, alert to the slightest tiny sound. Torches were lighting the streets here and there. I finally managed to find an access. Two rocky stairs stood in a symmetrical way. I took the one on my left and arrived in a long passage, enlightened regularly. Steps resounded, someone was getting closer. I moved forward, looking for a hiding place. Alcoves were offering some overtures; suitable places, but all were enlightened. I quickened my pace while others were closer and closer. I managed to find a dark nook and rushed in it._

_Lying in wait in darkness, I observed two guards passing by before me. The flame of the torch that one of them was holding briefly enlightened my face. The soldier stopped after a few steps, turned round and only saw darkness._

"_Pierre?" his friend questioned._

"_It's nothing... I thought there was an intruder," the soldier retorted, turning back to his friend._

_Both guards took back their paces and went away. I sighed, danger was warded off for the time being. Remaining in the background and in the shadow, I followed them at a reasonable distance._

_Arriving at a first junction, I let them pursue their patrol on their right and kept going straight in the passage. The slipping ground obliged me to increase my vigilance and my carefulness. I arrived to another junction and chose the left way. I noticed an inside court enlightened with the light of a campfire which was a meeting point for the soldiers. As soon as two guards arrived, two others stood up and left at their turn._

_I followed my way and took the one on my right when I arrived at a further intersection. Turrets were positioned regularly and strategically. On my way, stairs leading to the inside court opened to me. I went down and arrived on the storefront of a small house which must have been the capitán's quarters. As soon as I was down, I hid myself in the stairs' shadow. I'd just heard voices behind me. When steps went away, I assured myself that the way was clear and went closer of the small house. Voices inside it became more intense to my approach. I recognized the one of Laetitia and squeezed my hands with anger; I strode along closer._

_I noticed a window a little high and climbed onto a cask to better listen._

"_... You're saying that the prisoner could make change the political position of the King of Spain? Come on, it's absurd. He has nothing royal or princely... How the hell could he influence the king in order to make him abdicate?"_

_I frowned, very puzzled by this discovery._

"_It's not strictly speaking him, but his father who is a high counselor at the King's court. Rumor has it that Ferdinand VII has a blind confidence in him."_

* * *

><p>"That's even more absurd," Don Esteban underlined. "He has confidence in me, indeed, but not as much."<p>

"May I go on?"

"Si, Diego."

"Gracias."

* * *

><p>"<em>I see... But why having led him here," Capitán Guarette asked.<em>

"_We're going to Perpignan, and as I told you, we were obliged to change our way because..."_

_I heard nothing more than the din of the barrel when I hit the ground. There was noise in the house. Alert was given. I stood up quickly but laboriously, looking for a safe place. But hiding places were rare and the back of the stairs for disappearing in darkness was now out of reach. I didn't think twice and chose the barrels, slipping among them; thinking at the very last time to set upright the one which fell before. I guessed the capitán searched the court in front of him before turning toward the barrels. I felt my heart beating faster, as I didn't know if he was seeing me or not. I saw him coming, saber in hand ready to hit._

"_Captain?" Laetitia called him when he was about to probe in the darkest corner where I was then._

_He stopped his move and turned round to his guest before putting away his weapon, for my greatest solace. I had perceived the blade coming dangerously closer to my face and halting within an inch._

"_It must have been a big cat," he supposed._

_However, the tone of his voice was saying that he didn't believe it._

"_It's getting late, I will return to my room," the young lady asserted._

"_Let me go with you, Madame."_

"_I thank you, Captain, but it won't be necessary. The ramparts of the city are a safe place after all."_

"_As you wish, Madame," he bowed to her in order to salute her._

_The capitán watched her leaving before going back in his quarters; at least it was what I thought._

_It was an ordeal for me to wait and to be sure that danger was away. However, I didn't resist long enough and ran after the French girl. The capitán, laying in wait to trap the intruder that I was, saw me passing by at a brisk pace._

"_Guards," he cried out chasing after me._

_I heard him very clearly and increased my pace by pulling up the collar of my coat to hide my face. In front of me the French girl stopped, turned round as she took out her weapon by wincing and prepared to pierce through me._

_Realizing that I was unarmed, I nonetheless continued on my momentum, ramming my hat onto my head even more to cover my face at maximum. I just let my eyes visible._

_I dodged easily the attack of the French lady in spite of the narrowness of the passage and kept on my run. Noises of steps reminded me of the situation. At the bottom of the corridor I saw soldiers arriving, behind me I could have sworn that the capitán just came to meet up with the lady. I suddenly noticed stairs standing on my left and ran up the staircase._

"_It's a dead end, he couldn't escape us anymore," the capitán said._

_I discerned sarcasm in his voice and prayed to heaven for he was wrong. Yet, once at the top, I just could see the obviousness. I was cornered. There was no other way out than the stairs. The only light which was spreading into the room was the one of the moon passing through the loopholes, too narrow to put just one leg. Darkness already was bringing me a good hiding place, but it wasn't enough. There was a central pillar joined by support beams._

_Below, soldiers were getting closer._

_Without thinking any longer, I climbed hastily on one beam and froze. Luck for me, the beams were larger than me... I heard soldiers arriving in the room, breathing heavily._

"_Where did he go?" one of them asked._

"_He is the devil!" another asserted with such tone that he probably crossed himself._

"_Be quiet, you fools," the capitán ordered on the edge. "Go back to your posts and one of you bring me a torch"_

"_At your command, Capitán," the soldiers asserted._

"_What do you mean to do?" Laetitia asked._

"_I will find this man, he can't be very far. There is only one way out. The loopholes are too narrow. Could you identify him?"_

"_Unfortunately not, it was too dark when he went near me. As I can't help you anymore, I wish you a good night, Captain."_

"_Good night, Madame."_

_I heard the señorita moving away. Then, I waited a little longer. No one else seemed to come closer, but the capitán was still here, I felt him. I turned and observed him a short time. I could see his silhouette and kept quiet my desire to laugh. The man now made me think to Demetrio Lopez Garcia. Though well observed, he seemed plumper than the sergeant. But when the capitán moved a little, the resemblance disappeared. It was just an illusion cause by dim light._

_I discreetly went down of my perch. The capitán didn't give the impression to have heard me and stayed impassive... On the lookout. I picked up the stone on which I had put me feet. It was big enough to knock him out without causing too much damage; although this idea didn't come across my mind._

_Suddenly the capitán turned round. He didn't have time to call nor to be surprised before he fell on the ground unconscious. I put the stone down and took the staircases, but on midway I could notice the presence of a guard at the bottom thanks to his shadow. I discovered then a junction and other staircases leading on my right. I followed them before flattening in darkness while one of the soldiers came back with the torch asked by the capitán._

_Alert was once again given when the soldier discovered the unconscious body of his superior. I noticed some light at the bottom of this staircase and cursed under my breath. If soldiers came that way, it would have been the end of me. Curiously, none of them came along. Puzzled, I went down by remaining lying as flat as possible in this dark passage. I observed that the bottom of the stairs was broke down; that's why the soldiers couldn't come that way._

_I climbed down grappling around to arrive in another corridor which seemed to follow the one where I came from. There must be two covered ways one above the other. Relying on my intuition, I followed this passage, once again alert to the slightest sound. Above me, agitation reigned. I thanked my lucky star to have crossed no one on my way and to find easily the way out._

_Once outside the ramparts, I increased my watchfulness and remained in the shadow to go back to my host. All innocently and after having changed my clothes, I slipped in bed. There was a little noise, which made me raise my head, and I looked around nervously._

_All of sudden, someone drummed to the house's door. I felt my heart jumping in my chest. Was I was spotted? I stood up and went closer to the bedroom's door to look what was going on._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Children trafficking?

"_Didn't you see the hour?" the father of Jeanne vociferated as he opened the door._

"_The captain needs care," one soldier explained._

_I tensed and guessed that my host wanted to turn round._

"_Let me take my things and slip into a coat," the doctor grumbled._

_He passed in front of the bedroom where I was and glared at me._

"_What is happening, Father?" Jeanne asked half awake and opening her bedroom door._

"_The captain wounded himself. He needs me. I come back in a hurry, don't worry. Monsieur Goupil is with you. Don't hesitate to go and wake him up if you're afraid," he said, knowing well that I heard him. "See you soon, sweetie."_

"_See you soon, Father," the little girl said by yawning._

_The doctor followed the soldiers out of his home while I went in the salon to look out by the window. I had a bad feeling when I saw one soldier halting in the snow, looking for something on the ground. Maybe it was just my imagination. So I returned in my bedroom where I laid down._

_A few minutes later, I heard strange noises and frowned. I discreetly stood up, took my weapon, opened the bedroom door silently and saw a soldier looking for I didn't know what or who. The man put his hand on Jeanne's bedroom door and went in. I went out of mine and followed the man inside. He was about to abduct the little girl when I came in._

"_Easy, I don't want to hurt you," he began as Jeanne struggled to get free._

_He stopped talking as soon as I put my blade on the nape of his neck and he dropped the little girl. Fortunately, she fell on her bed. He turned round by taking out his weapon and blades clashed in the little room. I saw Jeanne finding refuge under her bed. Not a single word was said. The man didn't stand a chance facing me, and he was obliged to let down his weapon when I hit his right hand._

_I put my blade on his torso as he tried to see my face. The dim light wasn't enough for that._

"_Get out of here," I ordered curtly._

_He wanted to take back his weapon but I made him understand that it wasn't a good idea by putting again my blade against his neck._

"_Non, Monsieur," I said, forcing myself to use French words so not to betray my origins._

_He put both hands up and stood slowly. I led him to the door, remaining as much in the shadow as I could. I knew that Jeanne was behind me with the soldier's sword. Still full of ire with the man, I pushed him outside the house with a strong kick. He fell in the snow, head first, and I threw his weapon at his sides before shutting the door strongly._

_I looked at him by the window as he went away like a frightened dog. Then, I turned toward the little girl._

"_Is everything alright, Jeanne?" I asked her._

"_Yes," she sniffled._

"_You don't risk anything now. The bad man ran away."_

"_What if he will come back with other soldiers?"_

"_Other soldiers? How do you know he was a soldier?" I asked._

"_I just know, that's all," she whispered._

"_He won't come back, believe me," I asserted firmly._

"_Thank you, Monsieur Goupil," she said still holding me tight._

_A good time later, I heard someone getting in the house and coming vividly closer to the room where I was. The door opened roughly._

"_Could you explain to me," a man began loudly._

_He interrupted himself as he saw the tip of my blade in front of him. Identifying him, I put away my sword. I was sitting on a chair near the bed. Joseph remarked a form lying in the bed and it wasn't me. When he saw the face of his daughter, he turned red and, catching me by my collar, raised me harshly. The chair on which I was sitting fell loudly on the floor, waking up Jeanne with a start._

"_Daddy," she exclaimed as she saw me struggling to get free. Joseph was smothering me. "Don't hurt him! Monsieur Goupil protected me," she said almost crying._

"_Protected you? What happened?" Joseph questioned as he put me on the floor before releasing me._

_I took back my breath and rubbed my painful neck while the little one hid under the sheet. Joseph turned to me for an explanation._

"_A man went in her bedroom... A soldier maybe," I explained with a hoarse voice and between two breaths. "We fought," I hesitated to add._

"_Did you hurt him?"_

"_Yes, in order to unarm him."_

"_The bastard!" Joseph cursed, squeezing his hands. "Thank you for Jeanne and forgive me."_

"_Don't worry, I think I would have react in the same way," I underlined._

"_Jeanne, he won't come back, you can return in your bedroom... Monsieur Goupil, please follow me."_

_While the little one wisely obeyed her father, we went in the living room so we could keep an eye on the bedrooms and talk more freely. Settled near the chimney, I observed Joseph coming back with a bottle and two goblets. Although I was reluctant to drink, I didn't want to offend Joseph. We drank in silence for a while._

"_Six years ago," he suddenly began, "all the children of the city, between six years old to fourteen and fifteen, were abducted. My wife died protecting our daughters. Jeanne was only five. My wife managed to hide her in time but her sister… She disappeared with the other children. I was away from home when it happened. We've been told that it was Spanish soldiers behind this affair... That's bullshit, yes! I made my own research and it took me six years to find the truth. A young French soldier was handsomely paid if he found little hands for mines and quarries. I didn't have any proof against him, against this... Etienne. I didn't even know what he looked like before tonight."_

_I raised my eyebrow with interest._

"_When the soldiers came to ask for me, I heard the name of one... It was Etienne. Yes, it could have been a coincidence. He pretended to have dropped his dagger in the snow; I could have sworn that he didn't have one. When he came back to the ramparts, I heard once again his name. His two hands were bleeding. He had one wound on the top of his right hand and the second inside the left one, like he had closed his hand on a blade. What you told me just confirmed my suspicions."_

"_Where were you six years ago? If it's not indiscreet."_

"_I was with the captain like tonight."_

"_Were they the same soldiers who came to ask for you?" I questioned._

"_It's possible... But it was so long ago that I can be mistaken," Joseph asserted, putting a hand on his face._

"_If I may give you some advice, don't hasten to take the law into your own hands."_

"_And it's you, young impulsive lion, who gives me this advice? I am dreaming!" he joked._

_I decided then to explain to him why I was there, and why I had a grudge against Señora De la Boissière._

…

_On the morning after, Joseph invited me to have breakfast in the lovely inn I was at last evening. He let me take time to get ready and went there with Jeanne who was once again smiling._

_He explained to me having told Jeanne that one day someone will save her sister and that they will be reunited. It was his way to try to make her find her real smile back. When she was ten, she told him that Alexandre would come back to help them. That's why, when she saw me, she was so happy. He admitted that the last time he saw her so radiantly smiling, that was the day before this unfortunate date. And he thanked me for this._

_Ready, I joined them to the inn. When I went in, I saw her... Laetitia De la Boissière… She was sitting at the table just beside the one where Joseph and Jeanne were. I wondered if it was a trick from the doctor. As I went past her, I heard her speaking with Aldric about child trafficking before she stopped dead in her talk. It was such a whisper that I wondered if I didn't imagine it._

"_Monsieur Goupil," Jeanne exclaimed joyfully. Visibly, she didn't expect to see me._

"_Good morning," I said while taking a place and offering my back to Madame De la Boissière. _

_After a moment of silence, they pursued their talk; and when Aldric said, a little too loudly, "Traffic of children," Joseph and I exchanged a glance. Did they know something about the case?_

"_By the way, Monsieur Goupil, thank you again to have protected my child last night," Joseph underlined._

_I had the feeling that he said this loudly in order to be heard by them._

"_It was natural," I asserted by clearing my throat._

_This wasn't good for me, I could feel it._

"_Everyone wouldn't have reacted like you did."_

_I remained silent._

"_Monsieur Goupil," the little girl intervened._

"_What's the matter?" I had no choice but asking._

"_Why weren't you asleep?" she asked innocently._

"_I'm worried for a close friend who has health problems, so sleep didn't come quickly. It permitted me to hear a strange noise and see a man going into your bedroom," I explained by smiling._

_But my smile was short. Joseph put his glass down while I got a start as Señora De la Boissière had put her blade against the nape of my neck._

"_Diego," she said with anger._

_I was recognized but tried to remain impassive._

"_What are you doing?" Jeanne asked frightened._

"_Laet... Madame?" Aldric exclaimed very surprised._

_Apparently it wasn't her usual reaction to such a situation. _

_Joseph observed me. Although I was calm, my heart jumped in my chest at the contact of the blade. I forced myself not to react virulently._

_I slowly turned and pushed the weapon with the tip of my finger._

"_You must be mistaken, Madame. My name is Jacques, Jacques Goupil," I said looking her straight in her eyes._

_Aldric stood up and observed me. At his look, I knew he wasn't sure of whom I was. After all, I wasn't wearing a beard when we first met._

_She put again her weapon to me, just under my chin._

"_Your mistake is going too far, Madame," I said, trying to contain myself. I was ready to explode. I stood up in a jump, feeling my heart beating fast. I squeezed my hands tightly not to take out my weapon._

"_Monsieur Goupil," the doctor's little girl said with a tiny voice. She was very worried for me._

"_All will be alright, Jeanne," I asserted with a serenity which was strongly away from my true feeling._

_As I talked to the little girl, I kept looking in the eyes of the señora._

"_Please excuse me," she ended to say by letting down her weapon but without putting it in its sash._

_During a little minute, she kept looking at me. Then, she returned sitting at her table while I saw Aldric letting go the pommel of his own sword. I brushed my clothes and sat back at the table. Joseph observed me and guessed my nervousness in spite of my calm face. He got a childish smile. He knew what it was about between her and me. Madame De la Boissière and Aldric pursued their talk, whispering and looking to our table time to time... When they finished their breakfast and went out of the inn first, I felt better._

_Then, we went out of the inn at our turn, about twenty minutes later. I saw numerous soldiers in front of us and a lot of people. Men and women were already at work. At the bottom of the three steps, a lady was talking with a soldier. Suddenly, I was unbalanced and fell head first, dragging her in my fall. She moaned with pain and I felt gazes looking at the scene._

"_Perdona me, Señorita," I said by helping her to stand up without having took time to identify her, nor thinking._

_It ensued a heavy silence and I felt my stomach tightening. I had the feeling to be in a very, very bad situation and I wasn't wrong._


End file.
